Stolen
by Genkai-chan
Summary: A dinner for the lab turns Cali into a trickster and Horatio discovers she has stolen something. A cute sad songfic about how Horatio wants what he can't have and how Cali doesn't know what she really wants. H's P.O.V. R&R please. :3


( A/n: Something I wanted to write…if you like the pair check out my Love and Demand fic or my drabbles. )

**Stolen**

_**We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
and catch the last weekend,**_

_**Of the last week.**_

_**Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,**_

_**Another sun soaked season fades away.**_

"Yet another work banquet that so eloquently 'expresses their thanks' they have for us." Calleigh read as she looked at the small generic card at the table that our crime team. It was true, we were all invited to another dinner party put on by the city of Miami. Eric and Natalia seemed to be chatting to each other and Tripp was off exploring the free bar. Calleigh and I were just left to mingle with our selves it seemed. "I guess a free meal covers all the sleepless nights and ruined clothes I have." She laughed and snagged her self a glass of champagne.

"I guess in their eyes, it does." I smile a bit and watched her, she had a very nice dress on, though the dress couldn't compare to the golden belle in it though.

"But don't get me wrong, I love the work I do. It's usually very rewarding." Cali added and looked to me with her usual smile that just glowed.

_**You have stolen my heart.**_

"You're very good at it." I compliment, a bit annoyed that any other words of real compliments were failing me.

"Well I've had a great role model." Cali said and tilted her head to me as Dan Cooper walked over looking better then usual.

"Yeah H is one of a kind, how about we have a dance Cali?" Cooper asked with a grin and I was sure Cali could tell Dan had a bit too much to drink already. Surely Cali wasn't going to take him up on his offer.

_**You have stolen my heart.**_

Much to my dismay, Cali left with her arm hooked with his to go dance. I looked off for a moment and my gaze darkened for a moment. Of course I was a bit more annoyed now that Cali was off with Cooper, the geek of the lab.

_**Invitation only.  
Grand Farewells.  
Crash the best one,  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight.**_

I guess she can't help being nice, can she? Being generous is her nature. I then decide that I cannot linger around, and move to go find someone else to talk to. And lucky me, it's Stetler. We talk minimally for a bit but my mind is elsewhere. It's on Cali.

_**You have stolen my heart.**_

Soon I hear your heels coming in my direction and I turn to see the objet of my desire walking back to me. "Horatio," She said and I wonder if she drank anything. "Come with me." Cali laughed, and I wished it was different. I wish that she wasn't a bit tipsy and that we were alone someplace where we could take our time. But I push those wants aside and take Cali hand to dance.

_**You have stolen my heart.**_

Cali led me out and I regained my composure to take the lead. My hand rests on the small of her back while my other one takes hold of her hand. I honestly couldn't care less about the other people in the room. Cali's arms reached around my neck as she followed my steps and for now I am happy.

_**And from the ballroom floor,**_

_**We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep Well**_

The end of our dance draws near as I watch her, as if looking for some sort of sign to tell me that this shouldn't really end. I've been around so long that I know this feeling. And it's love. I lead us off to the side as the song end and she keeps her hand entwined in my own. "That was very good." She said.

"Mmm." I simply hum in response and look at everyone else. "Do you need a ride home?" I ask, not wanting Cal to drive if she was like this.

"Oh yes….well…" She looked to see Natalia off with some other man now. "I guess so." She said and I nodded, without a second thought. I led us outside and down to my Hummer. "Thanks for this…you know you're really sweet." Cali said as I helped her into the passenger's seat.

_**Sleep Well.**_

"Like some prince charming." She said once more as I started to drive to her place.

"I don't think I'm like that." I say, a small smile creeping up my face, even when Cal is out of it, she is still cute. I arrive at her house and help her out and take her up to the door. "Can you make it from here?" I ask and she leaned up and pressed her lips to mine.

"Thanks for tonight…." Cali muttered and stumbled back and I grabbed her before she could fall into the bushes. "Sorry." She giggled.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't drink so much." I told her gently.

She leaned up so that our faces were looking at one another and her expression changed. It looked more serious, not like she had been drinking at all. And come to think of it, I couldn't smell any alcohol on her breath. "I didn't drink anything but water." She told me and I wasn't sure how to respond. "Goodnight." She said and kissed me again.

_**Sleep Well.**_

I nod and let her do so, wondering if I had been tricked somehow. I come to the conclusion that I had indeed been tricked by Calleigh Duquesne and I'm not sure if I like it.

_**You have stolen,**_

The next day at work I saw her in the halls talking with Dan and I'm sure that last night was just a dream. Whatever it was, it wasn't fair. I know she's better then this, she doesn't need to hang around Dan. No.

_**You have stolen,**_

At the end of the day I decide to go find her and talk about what happened almost 24 hours ago. "Cali." I say softly and peek my head into your lab.

_**You have stolen my heart**_.

I soon see her working hard as usual, hunched over some papers. "Cali." I say again and she turned around.

"Oh Horatio. I'm sorry, was there something you needed?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about last night." I say.

_**I watch you spin around  
In your highest heels.  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones.**_

But before I can bring anything else up, Dan walks in. "Excuse me H." He said in a smug tone and moved to bring his arms around Cali. "You ready for dinner?" He asked and that hit me hard.

"Yes." She replied and somehow she couldn't look at me anymore. "Can this wait?" Cali asked me and I glanced off, really annoyed.

_**We.  
All.  
Look.  
Like.  
We.  
Feel.**_

I know it's not like me to get upset but I was. I was waiting for her for so long. And when she finally comes around, I have to wait even more. "Yeah, no worries." I try to say as normally as I can and let Dan whisk her away to some dinner. All I can say is, it better be a good dinner. She deserves to be treated right.

_**You have stolen my, **_

I then wait, before walking out as well. I am not saying that she's not worth a chase or a wait but…my heart can only take so much.

_**You have stolen my, **_

Come to think of it, she has stolen my heart. I wonder if she even knows it. She is the only person I want to see everyday and the only person I would suffer for. And boy am I suffering, it's hard to see someone you love, love someone else.

_**You have stolen my heart.**_

I hope that she is happy with Dan tonight. And I hope she knows what she is looking for because I'll be right here waiting.

( A/n: A bit choppy in the beginning but R and R if you like it. I might want to continue it even. )


End file.
